regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Age of Strife 2: Episode 10
Recap Only one member of the Blackguard has escaped the woods, and is wounded. Thursday, 22nd December, 56 AoS (Cont') Stefan Thorne & Luther Thorne are in a mausoleum in Rosebloom looking for loot. Ginger Thorne is outside keeping watch. The 2 brothers arrive at a funerary recess, Luther breaks in, and opens the sarcophagus. Stefan stabs into the sarcophagus without checking. It turns out there are some dead dedicated children in the sarcophagus, and there are 2 children head to toe in the sarcophagus. There is a platinum coin on the forehead of each child, some old herbs and some ceramic jars. Luther suggest using lamp oil to set them on fire. Sophia Lorne appearance behind the 2 brothers interrupts the discussion. Stefan warns Sophia to not attack otherwise he'll burn the bodies. This threat gets Sophia's attention, and she attacks Stefan. Luther cuts off one of Sophia's arms as she moves to attack Stefan. Stefan uses his torch to club Sophia, setting her clothes on fire. Sophia's remaining arm claws Stefan on the face. Sophia then does her supernatural wail, seting Stefan into a fear, trying to get into the far corner of the room in a panic. The fire however consumes Sophia and she is dead, again. Stefan flees, still supernaturally feared. He runs out of the crypt, and Ginger Shield Punches Stefan fear. Luther comes out, calm and waits for Stefan's panic to end. After a minute Stefan returns. The party return to the child sarcophagus, Sophia Lorne is now standing again. Her clothes and flesh have burnt off, and she is cradingly the remains of the 2 dead children. Luther calls a retreat, and the Thornes leave the mausoleum. Luthor locks up the mausoleum again. The walk no stop towards Waadsworth. Friday, 23rd December, 56 AoS The family arrive back in Waadsworth. As they get back to the estate, they see Ronald standing guard in a patchwork uniform at their gate. The family head inside and hear Lord William Thorne talking with Kel Reginald in the parlour. The family head in to greet them. Kel Reginald introduces the party to his younger brother, Arthur the Ranger. Arthur politely introduces himself to the party. Everyone goes to rest after their adventure. Experience 550 exp each Sunday, 18th December, 56 AoS ]] Everyone finishes resting and healing up. Date is rolled back to the 18th of December. It is Ginger's Birthday. Stefan & Luther gift Sophia Lorne's necklace to Ginger. Luther is overly interested in Ginger putting it on to see if there are any effects. Stefan talks with Ronald about him trying to seduce Ginger. He suggests going to Ginger tonight and try seducing her. Ginger and Stefan go out shopping to get Ginger some new clothes for her birthday. While shopping, Stefan notices the servant who had claimed to be working for Lady Zara Genhal, and tried to trick the family into attacking her carriage. Stefan and Ginger try to follow him quietly. The servant ends up heading into another noble estate, but they fail to see which one. Stefan and Ginger go to Luther and explain. Luther is still convinced it was Lady Zara's daughter, Zera Genhal was behind the trickery. Ronald however says he saw the servant go into the Greendall Estate. Luther wants to act on this information, but Stefan points out the Greendalls will just disown the servant and say they weren't involved. Luther is adamant however, but will wait to confirm for himself that the servant does work for the Greendall. That night, the party go to the "Cask and Hearth" tavern to celebrate Ginger's birthday. Afterwards they return home and head to bed. During the night Ginger hears a sound outside her door. Her handle rattles then stops. Over and over. Ginger gets out of bed as the charred Sophia Lorne enters the room. Ginger calls out for help as she takes off the necklace. Sophia Lorne ignores the necklace and grabs Ginger's wrist, her fingernails drawing blood. Ginger grabs Sophia Lorne's neck as she screaming. Everyone wakes up, but Stefan thinks it was part of Ronald's seduction attempt so goes back to bed. Everyone else gets up. Luther and Arthur help fight with Sophia Lorne. The sound of combat rouses Stefan. Arthur rips Sophia Lorne off Ginger and throws her into the corridor. The party facestomp the undead. When Sophia Lorne "dies" the body sinks into the floor. Ginger angryly gives Sophia Lorne's necklace back to Luther. The party rush downstairs to the room a floor below, the Training Room. There is no sign of blood or undead in the Training Room. Ginger & Stefan explain to the others who Sophia Lorne is. Luther goes to his room and gets dressed in his gear and leaves the house. Luther finds Ronald dead outside with a look of horror on his face. Luther leaves the estate with the necklace. Stefan and Arthur chase after Luther who leaves Waadsworth. Luther goes to a tree some distance from town and digs a 3 foot hole and buries the necklace. Everyone returns to the estate. Ronald's body has been brought into the Training Room. Ronald is entirely unwounded, and died of fright. Monday, 19th December, 56 AoS Stefan goes into down to get a composite sketch of the servant. The picture doesn't ends up coming out right. He returns home and just keeps watch out the window for the servant. Ginger tends to the wounds of the injured. Cousin Maximilian the Engineer comes up to the party and asks about the Lighthouse they visited in episode 6. A light has been seen from the lighthouse recently. Luther wants to head back out to investigate who the new resident of the Lighthouse is. Luther, Ginger & Arthur start getting ready. Stefan eventually spots the servant in the Greendall Family's Estate. After grooming a horse, he helps a Victoria Greendall (Age 16) onto the horse, then heads back inside the Estate Building. Stefan writes an unsigned letter: :We know it was you. :We will be coming for you Stefan goes to pay a commoner child to deliver the letter, but Stefan is too recognisable, so he reconsiders his plan. Luther goes to talk with Kel Reginald about replacing the deceased Ronald. Kel Reginald says he will handle it. Stefan then goes to visit Lord Rilme Lithman at his estate. The Thornes had previously rescued Lord Lithman's son, Ash Lithman, but didn't keep it quiet like they asked. Stefan howevers lies and says it was Lord Kel Rugspin Greendall of Darbloom who spread the word, not the Thornes. Stefan then tells Lord Lithman about the Greendall servant and their attempt to trick the party into attacking Lady Zara Genhal. He also points out it was in a Greendal village the gang worked out of and held Ash Lithman. Stefan returns to the estate to find the rest of the party ready to head out to the lighthouse to investigate the new residence. Stefan says he doesn't see the profit in doing that. Luther insists. The party leave down and head east. Wednesday, 21st December, 56 AoS The party arrive near the Shadewood and check if their cart is still there. They go to the exact spot the cart was, but the cart is gone. They party avoid entering the Shadewood and head around it towards the Lighthouse. They camp an hour from the edge of the Shadewood. Overnight they see the Lighthouse is lit all night. Thursday, 22nd December, 56 AoS The party tell Arthur about what happened last time they were at the lighthouse before setting out. In late afternoon they arrive at the Lighthouse. Luther knocks at the door. After a minute there is no response. The party tells Arthur to announce them. The party enter the lighthouse. The lighthouse appears the same as they left it. There is no sign of anyone in the lighthouse. The kitchen still has the evidence of their killing the witch. Luther says they should wait until night to see who has been lighting the light. Ginger checks the guarden outside the lighthouse and it looks overgrown, no one has been tending to it. Ginger has their has the Donkey graze on the garden. The party wait outside the lighthouse until nightfall. They then see a light being lit. The light has a greenish tint to it. Luther insists to the reluctant Stefan to head inside to investigate. They get to the top of the lighthouse and see a headless ghost walking around the perimeter outside of the glass room. In the brazier itself is a cold yellow-green flame that produces no heat. The ghost is that of the witch they beheaded. Luther calls out to the ghost, and the ghost walks though the wall towards him. The ghost grabs Luther's heart and hurts him badly. The party try to attack the ghost, but it seems ineffective, all attacks move though her incorporeal form. Ginger covers the retreat of Stefan and Arthur. Luther uses his grappling hook to repel down the outside of the lighthouse. The ghost attacks Ginger. Arthur goes to the Lighthouse Kitchen looking for silver objects, but finds none. Ginger flees the top of the lighthouse. The whole party all get to the bottom of the Lighthouse. As the party don't have time to pack up their tent as the headless ghost of the witch steps out the door of the lighthouse. The party flee away from the Lighthouse with the Donkeys. After 15 minutes of running the party stop. Stefan berates Luther for provoking the ghost into combat. He will no longer follow Luther's orders. The party head back towards Waadsworth. Ginger goes to stay at the Temple in town and recovers from her injuries. Experience 125 exp each *Stefan Thorne levels to level 3 **Max HP goes from 8 to 11 **+1 To Hit *Ginger Thorne levels to level 3 **Max HP goes from 11 to 21 **+1 To Hit Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes